November 20, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia reprimands shirin for being too lenient on her husband.Therefore he told such a big lie to her face and she didnt do anything about it.She adds that if this behaviour of his causes any trouble in nikhat’s marriage,thn she wont be responsible.Shirin defends herself saying that she didnt find the time to asks rashid about it since haseena had come and then she got busy.Razia tells her to take it seriously and take it up with him.Just then rashid enters and razia motioning her to ask him about it leaves the room citing some excuse.Rashid enquires if haseena exchanged the suit.He continues to comment that imran seems good but he is concerned about nikhat staying with a lady like haseena.Shirin asks him how is dilshad?Caught unawares,rashid turns around with surprise and says he doesnt know what is she talking about. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence A delivery boy gives a parcel for dilshad that asad receives and gives to her asking who sent it to her. Dilshad finds a beautiful watch gift wrapped and is wondering who sent this, then realising something she stops in puzzlement and shock. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirirn tells him that whenever somevbody lies there’s a reason behind it.And she wishes to know the reason behind him lying that day about the phone being off.He defeends himself saying that it was a no network problem,but is rendered speechless when she counters him saying that she called his office and was told that he didnt come that day.And accuses him of going to meet dilshad.She asks him to respond,but before he can say anything rashid’s mother steps in and saves him from shirin’s wrath by telling a lie that she had sent him to find out about imran’s family’s background from people that know them.Shirin is relieved but asks why wasnt she told.She happily jokes that she cant keep anything to herself and razia would have been hurt if she got to know about this,so she wasnt told.She then asks shirirn to get her a glass of milk for her medicines.she happily agrees and leaves,which gives his mother the time to advise him to forget about dilshad and that he was lucky to be saved this time,but that wont happen always. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence Asad asks her who sent this and whether she ordered for it.Dilshad caught in the act fumbles for answers while asad suspiciously waits.She then makes up a lie saying that she had sent her watch for repair and maybe they mixed it up with some other watch and that she would go to exchange it.Asad offers to do it for her and better instead buy her a new watch but she refuses and says that she would manage herself.Once asad leaves,dilshad is sitting in retrospection. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence While discussing guest lists with razia,shirin and rashid’s mother,haseena surreptitiously brings up the name of Asad Ahmed Khan and sensing the sudden alarm on their faces,wants to know if they know him.Razia tries to chaneg the topic saying that though they are known in the city,they dont everybody.Rahis’d mother along with shirin excuse themselves on the pretext of getting food for haseena and her relative.Razia too excuses herself to avoid further conversation on this topic.Sensing them fleeing like this,haseena is all the more suspicious and is determined to find out about this person and his relation to this household before the marriage so that they have an uppr hand. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence While asad is doing his evening prayers,nazma walks in with a box full of their childhood stuff and asks asad if he needs anything,since it brings back childhood memories.He says he doesnt want anything for that same reason.Nazma nevertheless goes on to take out a lion’s mask and reminds him of the whole story behind the mask which he finishes himself while she places the mask on the deck.Just then a breeze comes,and the mask falls out on the proch.She apologizes to asad who says she shouldnt bother since its just a childhood toy.she comments that he wouldnt have kept it till now,had it been just a toy.He tells her not to worry about it as it will come back to him if it has to.He tells her to take the stuff back to her room.She bids him goodnight and leaves.Asad standing in front of the window is lost in retrospection. Zoya who has come outside for a walk in the beautiful weather,finds the lion mask and happily takes it along with her in the house Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid goes past his daughter’s rooma and is happy to see thm playing.He is reminded of his mother’s advice.But then again,he is also reminded of the way his daughters had been happy talking about asad and the smile returns to his face.He then goes past ayan’s room and is reminded of him talking highly about asad.He pulls the blanket over him,pats him on the shoulder lovingly and is about to leave,when ayan calls him from behind and asks him if he found the time to meet asad as he had promised.Rashid says he is still trying.They both wish to God that it happens soon. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence While sitting with the watch,dilshad is taken down the memory lane,when she and rashid were together and how she had made up a story in order to give him her gift list for every anninversary and he had prmised that he would give the gifts as she has mentioned,even though she tells him that she wants nothing else,now that she has him and he having taken her list very seriously and told her to keep the list as he has already memorised it and would do as instructed.Her eyes fill up with tears remembering this and she comments that though she knows he gifted her this watch,he doesnt know that time stopped for her 17years back.Zoya enters asking her about her laptop and finds her teary eyed.Dilshad says that she kept it in the almirah while cleaning and goes to get it,but is stopped by zoya who asks her that she is unusually smiling and if everything is alright.She answers that she’s smiling unusually because everything is alright.But zoya demnds to know if everything is alright when a person smiles with teary eyes pointing at her.She says that dilshad shares her happiness with everyone,but bears all the grief alone.Dilshad thwors the question back at him,patting her lovingly on the head saying doesnt she also do the same leaving zoya speechless.The screen freezes on zoya’s face. Precap: Asad is furious and is reprimanding zoya that he has no need to pay heed to an advice given by such an ill mannered,self centric and arrogant girl like her who cant think of anyboddy but herself.Zoya is listening to all this in silence.He also asks her to be away from nazma,as he doesnt want her company to spoil his sister.He adds that for girls like this,in his heart he only has….but stops at the word HATRED.